


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Dadaroma, Jrock, Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashi inhaled Tomo’s breath like an aphrodisiac, capturing the texture of Tomo’s tongue, the taste of his saliva, the pressure of his lips. These feelings moved to the front of his mind, the back and all the sides. Tomo flooded his mind. It poured out of his mouth. “Fuck me already!” Takashi exhaled onto Tomo’s tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Tomo and Takashi shared their warmth on the living room couch in their cozy apartment. They were watching a film from Hollywood. Tomo glanced at Takashi nestled under his arm, purple hair trailing down Tomo’s chest. Takashi’s eyes were fixed on the screen, racing to read the subtitles before each line was completed. Becoming distracted by his boyfriend, Tomo decided he didn’t care about the film so much.

Tomo cautiously planted a kiss onto takashi’s forehead. Takashi wrapped his arm around Tomo’s waist in return, and stroked his side gently. He trailed the same spot up and down, memorizing the feeling of Tomo’s form. Wondering how many years they’d shared together, Tomo’s eyes wandered around their home, over the pictures on their desk and the paintings on the walls and the collection of movies they’d built up, spending many nights together just like this. “Do you like this movie?” Tomo whispered to Takashi.

“Hmm….. Not sure,” Takashi turned to Tomo, his gentle eyes reflecting all the lights in their small, familiar world. “I might just be a bit distracted…” Takashi straightened up and placed his hand softly on Tomo’s cheek. Tomo leaned into it and pressed his own hand against the back of Takashi’s. They gazed into each other’s eyes, like the entire universe was confined inside them. 

“Yeah, I know how you feel. Maybe we’ll watch it again some other time.” Tomo removed his hand from Takashi’s and played with the edges of the fabric hiding his boyfriend’s body. Tomo’s finger brushed against Takashi’s skin more than once, and both of them grinned in response. They were like a high school couple, or what a high school couple dreams to be. A cozy home, films, a band they played in together… Yet the glue that held their relationship together wasn’t made of cuddles and smiles alone.

Tomo stood and held out his arms, then carried his boyfriend to their bedroom, joking and giggling along the way. Gently, he set Takashi down on the bed, where Takashi could relax while he took care of preparations. Condoms and lube were set down on the nightstand under the lamp. Takashi grabbed a fluffy blanket in the absence of Tomo’s warmth and wrapped himself in it, with it covering his body up to his nose. Takashi smiled mischievously, recieving Tomo’s attention, and Tomo asked him to put it back like he was scolding a devious child. It was a little joke they made when the weather was chilly.

Takashi lifted his arms towards Tomo, and Tomo set the blanket aside before falling into them, and wrapping his own around his boyfriend’s soft body. Tomo set his eyes on the soft lips in front of him, and Takashi followed the intention with a kiss. Their mouths met, their full lips pressed firmly against one another. Takashi’s mouth was slightly open, and Tomo pushed through the gap gently. Tomo’s tongue danced with graceful yet scattered attention, longing for the texture, warmth and taste of every surface. 

Takashi inhaled Tomo’s breath like an aphrodisiac, capturing the texture of Tomo’s tongue, the taste of his saliva, the pressure of his lips. These feelings moved to the front of his mind, the back and all the sides. Tomo flooded his mind. It poured out of his mouth. “Fuck me already!” Takashi exhaled onto Tomo’s tongue. Tomo tasted those words, and he liked the taste… This side of his boyfriend was a secret, reserved for his senses alone. Tomo undressed Takashi fervently. Tomo removed his shirt, inspecting his partner’s soft skin, dizzy with intention to touch and ravage every surface.

Tomo unzipped his pants and slid the clothing down his waist, just enough to finally relieve himself of some tension by stroking his swelling cock. Precum leaked out of the tip, and he reached for the purple locks of hair, begging his boyfriend to lick it away. Takashi slid his tongue out to catch the drip, and followed it to it’s source, teasing the slit, and finally tasting the smooth part on top. Tomo released a heated moan, his breath and heart rate rising rapidly. Takashi tightened his lips around Tomo’s glans and slid his mouth smoothly over the ridge, continuing until his mouth engulfed all of Tomo’s length. Then he released his cock with an equally smooth, intense motion. Takashi repeated this and sped up, he couldn’t wait to feel Tomo’s cock invade his mouth again and again. Takashi wasn’t shy when he became hungry. “You taste so good….” Takashi gasped as his tongue explored the slick, throbbing surface before drawing Tomo into his mouth once more. “I can’t get enough…. Tomo…” Takashi begged, “I need you inside of me.”

Tomo shifted and slid out of his pants entirely. He reached for the condoms quickly so Takashi wouldn’t lose his patience. Takashi watched eagerly as Tomo undid the wrapper and carefully unrolled the condom, then spread it with lube in a few hasty strokes. Takashi lifted his knees towards his head and spread his legs. One of Takashi’s hands was already stroking his cock, and he used the middle finger of the other hand to begin preparing his asshole. His eyes shut in pleasure as he brushed against his prostate, and he moaned shamelessly, moving back and forth across the spot.

Tomo crawled back into bed, and introduced lube where Takashi was masturbating, making it easier for him to continue. Takashi moved his hands to allow his boyfriend to play with him, spreading his asshole as an invitation. Tomo lost control at the sight, with his boyfriend so hungry to be pounded, and he thrusted in suddenly. He started pumping hard and fast into his tight entry, gripping takashi’s thighs and panting heavily. The wet slapping of skin resonated throughout the room, over and over again as Tomo entered Takashi, inflicting pleasure and pain on his boyfriend.

Takashi lost himself in the experience. The backwards feeling of something entering his asshole never got old. Something so wrong, he couldn’t help but want more. The feeling of Tomo’s slick, hot cock inside of him and the slapping sound of skin against skin. Takashi’s body succumbed to the motion of each entry, and every time Tomo humped him his head pushed into the pillow. Sometimes his cock didn’t comply, and he had to stroke it until it understood how to enjoy the pain like him. He continued to stroke it, longing to peak and release his cum to the feeling of Tomo, but he didn’t want Tomo to think he was done either. He wanted to feel this sensation until he couldn’t take it, until his body gave up, but he knew that soon, Tomo would finish for himself. He would just have to make the most of it.

Tomo watched as Takashi’s body absorbed every thrust. His smooth skin reflected the soft glow of light and his expression was one of ecstatic sensation. He knew everyone has a breaking point, but Takashi never refused the pounding Tomo gave him. No matter how hard or how fast he thrust, Takashi’s gasps and moans would synchronize with the movement, and he’d never get enough. Tomo was approaching his limit, and he could feel the wave of pleasure approaching. He made sure to set his eyes on the soft skin in front of him while the experience flooded over. Takashi’s image was forever sealed in Tomo’s memory.

Takashi felt Tomo’s rhythm halt, and a few erratic movements indicated he had reached orgasm. Tomo pushed firmly into him, then slowly drew out, taking deep, relaxed breaths. Takashi briefly mourned that he would have to stop feeling the hard, pulsing cock inside of him, but then he looked forward to his own release instead, and the thought made him just as glad.

Tomo discarded the condom, and laid back down next to Takashi, who was already playing with himself once again. Tomo wanted to help out, and positioned his mouth over his boyfriend’s dick. At first he tasted the skin, satisfying his own desires. He trailed his tongue along Takashi’s balls applying pressure where it felt good, tasted Takashi’s taint, and returned to take Takashi into his mouth all the way. After his lips found the tip of Takashi’s cock, Tomo’s slid over the smooth surface until Takashi’s glans met the back of Tomo’s throat, nearly making him gag. He breathed through his nose and timed the breaths so that he inhaled and exhaled in intervals aligning with the bobbing of his head around Takashi’s cock. 

Takashi moved his hips while Tomo concentrated, almost throwing off his rhythm. Tomo worked with it, and Takashi’s thrusts allowed him to feel the warmth of Tomo’s mouth faster and harder. He wanted to feel this forever, too. Warm, slick, familiar, Tomo’s mouth never ceased to please him. He was approaching his orgasm however, and decided to spend the last moments before it crashed over him staring at Tomo’s face, the only thing he wanted to picture. Tomo’s lips pushing and pulling against his dick, Tomo’s eyes, Tomo’s black hair… Tomo… 

Takashi came into his mouth, and Tomo took in every last drop. Tomo rubbed his thumb over the path on the underside of his cock until nothing else dripped out, then he left Takashi’s sensitive parts to rest. Tomo laid down next to Takashi, and looked into his eyes. “Was it good?” Tomo asked, gripping Takashi’s hand and planting innocent kisses on his palm. Takashi responded with a gentle hug, their naked torsos meeting and sharing valuable warmth. He curled up next to his boyfriend, pulled the covers over them, closed his eyes. Facing Tomo’s back, he peacefully drifted into sleep.


End file.
